The present invention is an improvement of the traditional leg-wheel for table, chair, or movable-bed use. In the past, the leg-wheel had been manufactured in one piece and in one color by injection-molding method. Recently, there is a need of ring-like, multi-color appearance for the outer side surface of the leg-wheel. Painting or coating method has been used to achieve said goal. However, the result of said method is not quite satisfactory. In one respect, the painting or coating process on the outer side surface of said leg-wheel are complicated and laborious. In another respect, the colorful ring-like layer has been proven to be fading away easily after a certain amount of time.